Creepypasta Christmas
by myth66
Summary: As the Christmas season rolls around, Splendorman suggets Secret Santa and somehow manages to have Slender agree. Christmas and a gift exchange in the manor... How much can go wrong?


"We'll be doing Secret Santa this year." Slenderman's voice echoed through everyone's head. He had called a house meeting and everyone had to attend.

Upon hearing the announcement, majority groaned about getting gifts while one seemed happy.

Splendor's always happy.

Each Creepypasta to ever meet him finds it extremely annoying.

Splendor took off his ever-present top hat and handed slips of paper for everyone to write their name on.

As they each scrawled their names down, one by one, Slender explained the rules for finding presents. No one paid attention.

Especially Jeff.

Because not everyone was there, only those present during the holiday season had to participate.

After all the names were in the hat, they had to be drawn.

BEN went first, scowled and walked off to his room.

Jeff pulled a name, slipped the paper in his hoodie pocket and left the house.

Smile stuck his paw in and withdrew one stuck to his foot. He nudged it off and somehow understood who's name was written down. He gave a happy whine, and ate the paper. Probably because he couldn't do anything else with it.

E.J reached a gloved hand in and tucked it in his pocket without looking. He removed himself from the room as well.

Masky and Hoodie went at the same time, then went their separate ways.

Both Offender and Slender used a tentacle to withdraw a paper and left the room, leaving only two Creepypastas.

The newest addition, Morana, went second to last. She grumbled about something before taking her paper and leaving.

Splendor, now alone, took the remaining paper out and grinned.

'Hoo boy, this shall be fun!' The polka-dot covered humanoid thought.

Not what was going through everyone else's minds.

They were still upset over actually having to do this.

* * *

"Hey, Jack, who'd you get for this game of bullshit?" Jeff asked the next morning.

The cannibal glanced up from watching his roommate, Morana, make waffles. She had batter for his set off to the side, as the others didn't care too much for finding chunks of kidneys in theirs.

He simply glared at the infamous killer from behind his mask. Jeff knew damn well that Jack wouldn't talk to him, let alone tell him who he has for Secret Santa.

After a moment of silence, Jeff got the hint. "Fine. Don't talk." He turned around, throwing his knife over BEN's head, where it embedded into a target painted on the kitchen wall opposite him.

"Oi! Watch the hat, Jeff!" BEN yelled, clutching his head. The knife thrower just chuckled darkly as he reclaimed his weapon and sat down at the table as Splendour handed out the fresh-baked waffles.

* * *

Morana, or to the public, Break Away, slipped her gas mask over her face and grabbed her bag, heading out to get a present for her recipient of "Secret Santa". She sighed. Finding a video game BEN doesn't own is going to be a challenge.

'Maybe,' she thought, 'Someone local will have bought a new game that came out recently and BEN hasn't had the chance to grab.'

Making her way down the dark alleys, she scanned the windows to see if there was anyone still up at the witching hour, playing a game or a store that the owner hasn't yet left.

Luck was on her side tonight, as some now unlucky 20-year old male was playing a new-ish Pokémon game on a hand-held, his back to his window and front door.

Going up to the door of his basement apartment, she slipped her lock-picking tools into the slot and started to twitch them.

After a minute or so of jiggling the slender instruments around, the lock opened and she pushed the door open slowly.

Slipping a vial of her favourite chemical poison out of its space in her bag, she crept towards, taking careful steps, making sure her boots didn't step on something.

She appreciated not needing to worry about floor boards, as the ground was poured concrete.

Placing a gloved thumb under the cap of the glass tube, she pushed it up and it came off with a small 'pop'.

The gamer paused for a moment, looked up and around, but not behind him.

His mistake.

Morana stood directly behind him for a moment, before leaning forwards slightly and breathing a bit heavier.

The collage-aged male slowly looked up into the tinted lenses of a well-known gas mask.

He started to stand, trying to scramble away, to get a weapon of any kind, to survive.

Lady Luck decided that she wasn't going to be anywhere near him tonight.

Morana forcibly grabbed the sides of his mouth with one hand, pressing down on the jaw bone's joints.

Holding his mouth open as he squirmed, she poured the chemical down his throat, where it reacted instantly with the moisture of his body.

He began to claw at his throat as she stood back, choking on his own blood.

The hapless victim coughed and hacked loudly, blood coming out in large globs.

As he breathed his last, Morana turned his hand-held off and threw it in her bag, then turned to sort through his other games quickly.

After grabbing a couple more and throwing them in with the hand-held, she pulled an empty plastic container out along with her combat knife. (Something she owned out of both necessity and paranoia.)

Going over to the corpse, she pulled his shirt up, and placed the blade on his stomach, just above the hip bones. Pressing slightly, she dragged the sharp edge across the skin, opening up the abdominal cavity. Once the opening was large enough, she thrust her hand in and withdrew first the left, then the right, kidneys.

After placing those in the container for Jack, (she knew he was running low and wasn't going out for a couple more nights) she removed the liver and heart for , as well as taking a couple rib bones for the canine to chew on.

As she was wiping the blood off her blade, she heard someone walking down the stairs that led to the basement of the house.

"Liam?" A voice called, an older female, probably the now-dead male's mother. "I heard you coughing pretty bad, are you-"

Her words stopped as soon as she saw a figure, wearing a gas mask, bent over he son's body, placing organs and bones in plastic containers.

"Break Away..." She breathed out, then screamed, running back upstairs to do one thing.

Call the police.

"Fuck..." Morana mumbled, her voice muffled by her gas mask. She zipped her bag up and slung it over her shoulders, making her way, rapidly, out of the house.

'Thought he lived on his own. Damn freeloaders.'

She stood outside, looking for a way to go. Screaming sirens got closer, as did the flashing red light.

Too close.

"Stop where you are. We have you cornered. Put your bag down and come out of the alley with your hands up." A male voice spoke calmly, amplified by a megaphone.

'Well then.'

Morana turned and sprinted down the alley. She knew the cops in this town would do anything to catch one of them, alive. It was every active officer's dream, to catch one of the elusive killers.

As she ran, she didn't see a male police officer step out from behind a dumpster. She ran right into him, and he knew that this was who they were after. As she turned to run the opposite way, he wrapped his arms tight, and screamed that he had caught her.

Morana did what she did best.

She slammed a combat boot covered foot into his shin, and heard the bone crack a bit. The man howled in pain. She then swung her head up violently, catching him directly in the nose, effectively breaking it. As the man released his hold a small amount from the shock of her attack, she removed herself from his grasp and ran a short ways further.

As she ran, more cops ran down the alley, pursuing her. She could hear them getting closer and closer.

All of a sudden, she collided with a twelve-foot tall, chain-link fence.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that the police were thirty feet away, and gaining.

Placing the toe of a boot in the spaces of the fence, she pulled herself up. She scaled the fence quickly, then perched on the top.

The cops stopped at the base of the fence and looked up at her, then started to slowly climb, unsure of if the fence can hold all of them. As soon as they were almost within grabbing reach of Morana, she gave them a mock salute and jumped off the fence, and hit the ground running.

As she ran, she heard one cop yelling swears and the others trying to calm him.

'Heh. I'm not called Break Away for nothing, bitch.'

* * *

waited until just after the sun had gone down, shrouding the town in darkness. The large canine trotted down the road, looking left and right, making sure no one saw him. (Not that anyone in the town would be out after dark due to the presence of the Creepypasta Manor in the forest.) Smile ducked down a side alley on the main road and scratched at the side door to a small shop. The owner of it opened the door and looked down.

"Hey you." He said, seeing the massive dog wagging its tail. "Back already? There's no cats here. Something you need?" Jackson, the owner of the town's hunting and fishing supply store, allowed Smile to come in every once in a while, as cats, squirrels, rabbits and the like would get into his yard behind the store. The murderous canine would kill and consume any animals in the garden, and in turn, Jackson let him stay at the store, after hours, if Smile wanted to.

Jackson also knew that the dog was much smarter than anyone gave him credit. As such, he kept a small kids blanket hidden behind the couch with the letters of the alphabet printed on it, so Smile could 'talk' if need be.

Spreading the blanket out, he picked up a pen and paper to record the letters Smile placed his paw on.

X-M-A-S-S-E-C-E-R-E-T-S-A-N-T-A-N-E-E-D-P-R-E-S-E- N-T-J-E-F-F

"So, let me get this straight. You guys are doing Secret Santa for some reason." Jackson said, folding the blanket back up to put it away. Smile bobbed his head.

"And you need a present for Jeff. He's the guy with the Glasgow grin and the knife, right?"

Smile bobbed his head again.

"Would a knife sharpening stone do? Does he have one?"

Smile cocked his head to the side, then shook it.

Jackson walked over to a shelving unit and picked a box up off the shelf. "I figure I owe you something after that skunk fiasco. Here." He put the box in a bag and handed it to Smile, who carefully took the bag from Jackson in his teeth. Smiling as usual, the canine wagged his tail, turned and ran out of the store, leaving Jackson wondering just what happens in a house full of murders that leads to them playing Secret Santa.

* * *

Eyeless Jack slipped in the local high school's maintenance door, located at the rear of the school near the parking lot. Ironically, the door's lock was broken, making entering the building extremely easy.

Even though it was well after hours, he still crept as quietly as possible, all the way to the science wing, where he entered the chemistry lab. He went straight to where the more potent chemicals were kept, and picked the lock on the cupboard, opening it. Scanning the labels of the glass containers with dark sockets, he grabbed several bottles he recognized as ones Morana commonly used and slipped them in his bag, then closed and locked the cupboard again.

After exiting the high school, he started to make his way back towards the Creepypasta manor, which was really just a very large house located in the Mori woods. As he walked along the edge of the woods to the hidden path, he heard several hushed voices arguing.

"C'mon man, do it! Not like walking on the path will kill you. Just walk a short ways in, you'll see a bend in the path. Follow it. Get a picture of the place. Come back. It's easy!" One voice, a teenaged male, spoke.

"Yeah, easier said than done. What happens if he encounters one of them?" A meeker voice remarked.

A third spoke up. "Pfft. They can't be all that dangerous. Has anyone even seen one?"

"Yeah, Liam's mom did, almost a week ago. Apparently, she walked downstairs after hearing Liam coughing really badly, and saw the one that wears a gas mask-" The second person replied.

"Break Away." The first male interrupted.

"Whatever. So she walked downstairs and saw Break Away taking his organs out and putting them in containers, as well as some bones. His mom called the police, and they almost caught Break Away, but apparently, that killer got the name for a reason."

"There's rumors they work with the cannibalistic one. What's his name?" First guy asked.

"You mean Eyeless Jack?" The third guy spoke calmly.

'It'll be fun to take him out.' Jack thought, slipping his scalpel out of his pocket.

"Yeah, that guy. Anyways, go get the picture, dude!" The first male said, shoving his companion towards the path.

Taking out his cell phone to dimly light his path, the teenager pushed forwards into the forest, as Jack made his way behind the other male.

The masked cannibal waited until he was far enough down the path and close to the house to jump the kid.

Springing out from behind a tree, he knocked the teenager to the ground. The kid let out a yell as he fell, then his breath was knocked out of him.

"Shit! Guys, help! I just got attacked! HELP!" The jock screamed, and Jack noticed he was attacking the quarterback from the school's football team.

Not that it matters.

Punching the larger male in the throat, Jack set to work on getting dinner. Working quickly, he removed both kidneys, punched him in the throat again and dragged him the short distance down the path to the manor, where ran over, barking happily over a still alive meal.

Dropping the injured teen on the ground, he removed a dark red bandana from around his neck, shook it out, folded the square section of fabric and tucked it in his bag.

"Go to town, Smiley." Jack whispered hoarsely, as the jock's eyes widened at the dog bearing down on him.

Eyeless Jack climb the stairs in the house, and went straight into the shared room, collapsing on his bed while listening to the primal screams of terror coming from 's meal.

The jock was reported missing, and probably dead, the next day.

* * *

December 25th. The day everyone in the house has to fork over what they got for whoever they had for Secret Santa.

Needless to say, Splendor's had to watch his back for the duration of the month. Most of the house has tried injuring him, killing him or scarring him.

He took to hiding in a ball pit. No one's sure where said ball pit even came from, or was even aware it existed.

Slender had to drag his younger brother out of the colorful pit for the gift exchange.

All the gifts sat on the table in the common room, and everyone present sat or stood in a circle-ish shape. One by one, someone would walk to the center and pick up a box or a bag, wrapped not-so-festively in black paper, and held it, waiting for Slender's signal. He nodded, and each person handed their gift to whoever they had drawn for Secret Santa.

Jeff passed an envelope to Jack, who slit it open with his scalpel, then flipped it over, small tickets fluttering into his outstretched hand. Morana and BEN both looked over the Cannibal's shoulder, reading the papers that said; "One free 'I'll go get you Kidneys' coupon. Max three kills per coupon."

Jack gave a chuckle at the bright colors forming Jeff's scrawling font, making the killer scowl.

"Hey! Don't laugh. I had to go into Sally's room. That fucking scarred me! There is way too much pink in there!" He growled, then realized who's room he had gone into.

"And if any of you ass holes tell her, I swear, I will fucking carve a grin on your face!" He snapped. Sally was currently off with Jane, to go on a so-called "Much-needed Vacation."

She doesn't like Jeff too much.

BEN whipped a package at Splendor's head, who ducked as it sailed over him. Picking it up, he tore the paper off it to reveal packs of brightly colors ballons.

As the color-loving humanoid let out a happy squeal, everyone else shot dirty looks at BEN, who shrugged.

"What else was I suppose to give him?" The gamer asked, causing the others to look elsewhere.

Masky and Hoodie exchanged flat boxes, and opened them at the same time. True to form, they had given each other cheesecake.

They both ran to the kitchen and grabbed forks, than sat at the table and began to consume their present.

Splendor handed a small package to his older brother, who opened it to find a black tie covered in polka dots.

Slender 'stared' quizzically at his younger sibling.

"Brother, you need some color is clothes! You always look like your going to a funeral!"

"Are you aware of who we live with? My clothing choice is appropriate."

Jeff leaned over to BEN. "Did Slendy just make a fucking joke?" He hissed.

BEN nodded. "Yeah, I think he did. That's really strange..."

Slender handed a new hat to the other member of his family present, Offender. (Trendy was off creeping at malls over the holidays.)

Offender pulled a massive bone out of the fridge, tossing it to a happy , who caught it and started chewing on said bone. Due to it's unusual size, most questioned where Offender found it.

The canine stopped gnawing at the bone to drop a plastic bag at Jeff's feet, tail wagging. He opened the bag and pulled out a small cardboard box, which contained a honing stone and a bottle of mineral oil to sharpen his knife.

The killer's ever-present grin grew wider, as he scratched the dog's head. As Smile went back to gnawing on his bone, Jeff set to work on sharpening his beloved knife.

Morana tossed a bag at BEN, who caught it, then set about to untying the strings wrapping the package.

He dumped the contents on the table, revealing a Nintendo DS, which he was rather happy about, (due to the fact ate his last one) and about half a dozen games for the DS, playstation and the computer.

"Ah, sweet! Thanks Mora, I didn't have any of these! Gonna be busy for the next while!" He ran off to his room, which was only him due to its small size and the fact he filled two-thirds of it with computer and gaming equipment.

Morana let out a sigh of relief. She had just grabbed games she didn't recognize and threw them in her bag.

Jack handed her her present, which she took carefully as her cannibal roommate had scrawled "FRAGILE" across the paper.

Sitting down, she picked at the tape holding the paper together, opening the package.

Inside was about ten bottles of her commonly used chemicals, with a dark red bandanna folded underneath the bottles.

She shook out the fabric and folded it in half along a diagonal, then tied it loosely around her neck.

A crash echoed from the kitchen, making everyone jump and run over to see what was going on.

A drunk Jeff was dancing on top of the table, singing very off key as Masky and Hoodie kept him away from their cheesecake. A half-empty bottle of hard alcohol was in his left hand and his knife in the right. Glass shards coated the floor, from where Jeff had thrown his first bottle.

"Hey Slender..." Mora started.

"Yes?"

"I thought we hid those bottles."

"I thought we did too."

Jack ducked as Jeff's newly sharpened knife flew over head, embedding on the wall opposite the target, located in the common room.

"Oopsh. I misshed... Better luck nexscht time, am I right?" He slurred, hiccupping.

Morana sighed, trudging towards the stairs. "I'll go make a tranquilizer..."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Jack spoke softly, trailing behind her.

By the time Jeff was tranquil, courtesy of Jack's present to the resident chemical user, he had drank all the alcohol, leaving Slender puzzled over how he found it.

was hiding under Jeff's bed, contently chewing on his bone and ignoring the chaos he caused downstairs.

* * *

_**A/n: I have a few headcannons for Creepypasta, and I should explain a few here.**_

_**First off, I should say the character Morana Atropine is my OC. I haven't posted her bio yet, but I'll get around to it sooner or later.**_

_**One is that not everyone has their own room, because it's a very old building and not every room is safe to live in. So some people double up, like Morana and Eyeless Jack, or Sally and another little girl. (I **_don't know to many CP stories involving children.) Others, like BEN and Jeff, get their own room as a) They don't get along with a roommate or b) they have too much stuff and the room is too small. (*cough* BEN *cough*)

_**Also, I get the feeling Jack and Jeff wouldn't get along, at all.**_

_**Smile seems like a pretty freakin' smart dog.**_

_**I've got more but I'm not listing them all.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this story!**_

_**And I have no idea where to put this, category wise...**_


End file.
